


Special Delivery

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter gets a package with Chris' name on it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Temaris

Peter stares at the package he's holding for long moments, before placing it on the table and pulling out his phone, scrolling through his contacts with only a glance.

_"Argent."_

"Is there any reason a package with your name on it has just been delivered to my address?"

There's a pause, and Peter can almost hear the smile on Chris' face when he talks.

_"I wasn't expecting that to arrive just yet."_

"What is it?" Because Peter's curious, and he hates being curious unless he knows he's going to get answers at the end of it.

_"Why don't you open it and find out."_

And there's something about Chris' tone that has Peter wondering. Something about the words that are light and careful, like he can't wait for Peter to see what's inside.

Popping a claw, Peter slices across the tape holding the box together and opens it. There's paper inside, crumpled and packed in tight to keep whatever else is in there from moving around. There's another box inside, black with a silver logo that Peter doesn't recognise. He opens that and slides out the contents, slides out--

"Why, Christopher, you buy me all the best presents."

The dildo is beautifully made. Peter runs his thumb along the vein on the underside, feeling the weight of it in his hand, feeling the shape, feeling--

"Chris, did you just send me a replica of your cock?" Because Peter knows the cock he's holding, knows it intimately.

Chris laughs. _"I wondered if you'd figure it out. I should be flattered that you know my dick so well."_

Peter's tempted to point out that the reason he knows Chris' dick so well is because he's spent so many hours with it, with his fingers wrapped around it, nursing it in his mouth, holding it in his body. He _knows_ what Chris feels like.

_"This way, Peter, even when I'm not there I can still be inside you."_

Peter tries to hold back the whimper he can feel building in his throat, but the amused huff that comes from the phone tells him he isn't successful.

_"You have any plans for this afternoon?"_

"Not really." Because all the things he had been planning on doing can easily be done some other time.

_"Good. Then go into the bedroom and put me on speakerphone."_

Keeping hold of the dildo, Peter pads through into the bedroom, changing the phone onto its speaker and putting it on the bedside cabinet. He starts stripping off his clothes as soon as Chris' _"Get naked,"_ comes over the phone, draping them over the chair in the corner of the room.

_"Now, get the lube and get on the bed."_

Peter opens the drawer on the cabinet to get the lube out. The tube's half empty and slightly sticky from when they used it last night. Peter's cock is already hardening, twitching at the thought of what Chris is going to ask him to do, at the thought of sliding the dildo inside himself.

"You want me to slick up the dildo?" Peter asks, as he settles back on the bed, moving the pillows to sit against the headboard, his legs spread.

_"Not yet, we're going to start slow."_

Peter glares at the phone, even though Chris can't see him. He's done Chris' _slow_ before, many times. And each time has had him begging.

_"And stop glaring at the phone, pup."_ Chris' tone is amused, and part of Peter hates that Chris knows him so well, but the rest of him loves it. Loves that there's someone out there who knows him that well. Loves that it's Chris. _"Just trust me to get you there."_

And that's the kicker. Peter _does_ trust Chris, trusts a hunter, trusts an Argent.

_"Rub a finger over your hole. Just one and don't press inside."_

Peter whines. "Chris--"

There's a laugh over the phone and Peter growls at it.

_"One finger, Peter."_ Chris' tone is still amused, but this time with an undercurrent to it, and Peter slips a hand between his legs.

He runs a fingertip over his ass, the catch of dry skin against dry skin making him spread his legs further, making him want to push inside. He doesn't realise he's closed his eyes until Chris speaks again, telling him to put some lube onto his fingers. He opens his eyes as he reaches out, snapping open the tube and squeezing it.

_"Slide a finger inside your ass."_

Peter can hear the quiet rasp of a zipper being undone over the phone, and he knows that Chris isn't as unaffected as he's trying to make out.

He reaches back down, slipping a finger between his cheeks and running it over his asshole once, twice, before he pushes it in, groaning quietly as he does so.

_"Move it in and out, but slowly."_

Peter bites his lip as he slowly pumps the finger in and out of his ass.

_"Wish I could see you, pup,"_ Chris says. _"Can you feel yourself, clinging to your finger? I love it when I get to open you up on my fingers, Peter. Sliding inside and watching your face as you feel me inside you. You're always so hot and tight, even on just a single finger, and every time I do it, I can't help but want that tightness around my cock."_

"Fuck, Chris, you're killing me here." Peter's hard as a rock, his cock dribbling precome onto his stomach.

Chris huffs out a laugh. _"I'm not exactly limp myself."_ And Peter can hear the soft glide of flesh over flesh as Chris jerks himself.

_"Push another finger in. Stretch yourself for my cock."_

Peter pulls his finger out of his body, twisting his index and middle fingers together before pushing them back in, before untwisting them and stretching himself like Chris told him to. He doesn't stretch himself too much, he likes the bite of pain that comes when someone, when _Chris_ , first pushes inside him.

_"Are you ready?"_

The noise he makes is more of a gasped out _uh-huh_ than an actual word, but he knows Chris knows what he means.

_"Slick up the dildo. Get it nice and wet before you push it inside."_

Peter scrambles to get the lube from where he'd dropped it on the bed as he reaches out for the dildo with his other hand. Squeezing the tube, he covers the dildo, running his fingers across it. It feels like Chris in his hand, and he wants it inside him, wants _Chris_ inside him.

_"Push it in, Peter. I want to hear you fuck yourself with it."_ Chris' voice breaks in the middle, breaks when he says Peter's name, and a shudder of want runs through the wolf.

He presses the dildo to his ass, pushing steadily until the head pops inside. And he can't stop the groan, can't stop the noise from making its way out of his throat as his ass tightens around the toy, can't stop his free hand from fisting into the sheet under him.

_"That's it, Peter."_

Peter pushes the base of the dildo, small whimpers of need coming from him as it slides up him.

_"Fuck, Peter. Those **noises**."_ Chris sounds almost breathless, and Peter can hear the slick _slap_ of him jerking himself roughly.

Gripping the bottom of the dildo, curling forward slightly to get a better angle on the slippery toy, Peter pulls it out slowly until only the head is left inside, until there's just enough that he can push it back in sharply. Does it again. And again.

"Chris--"

_"Fuck yourself, pup. Do it."_

Peter tightens his hold on the dildo, arm muscles stretching as he fucks it in and out of his ass. He angles his hips carefully, trying to find--

"Fuck!"

Chris laughs, a gasped-out noise. _"Again, Peter."_

Peter keeps the angle, rubbing the dildo over his prostate with each pass. His dick's twitching, a steady stream of precome running down onto his balls.

_"Want you to come for me, want to hear it."_ Chris is close, Peter can tell by the hitched breath, by the small, barely audible moan as he finishes speaking.

Unclenching his fingers from the sheet, he wraps his other hand around himself, breathy noises that aren't quite words coming from him as he starts to jerk his cock. He can feel it building, low in his belly, feel his balls start to tighten. Chris is talking to him, a steady stream and _Yes--_ and _Come for me--_ and _Peter--_ that's driving him higher and higher until--

Peter yells as he comes, his orgasm flashing through him as his ass clamps down on the replica of Chris' cock. He hears an answering groan from Chris, almost drowned out by the sound of the blood rushing through him, by the sound of his heart pounding.

He pulls the dildo out of himself, biting his lip as the head pops out, and drops it on the bed, waiting as his breathing calms, waiting until he can speak without the words getting caught in his throat.

"Okay," he says, still breathing heavily, "feel free to send any package to mine that you want."

The huff that comes from Chris is a mixture of laugh and coughed-out breath. _"Careful what you offer, Peter, I might just take you up on it."_ Chris disconnects the call, the phone falling into silence.

Peter grins as he runs a finger through the come cooling on his stomach, and thinks he can't wait until the next package arrives.


End file.
